


Unnoticed

by ElectricFoxx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, Morning Cuddles, Sex, Swearing, eventually so much sex, lewd content, much nice, so much swearing, such awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricFoxx/pseuds/ElectricFoxx
Summary: You are a female Elvhen warrior Grey Warden, trying to catch the eye of your crush and fellow Warden Alistair. Seems he just doesn't seem to want to open up to you for a long time.





	Unnoticed

Day eight of being avoided by my crush. Wonderful. Considering I need him to help with carrying out a quest soon, it’d be great if he would actually pay attention while I try to talk to him about it. Every time I do talk to Alistair, his eyes wander and he tries to get out of the conversation as quickly as possible. Maybe I should try and confront him about it later, if he’s not interested in a romance, then I at least need his attention as a fellow Warden trying to end this stupid Blight. 

I sigh as I look down at the bright embers of the dying fire for the night, trying to distract myself. How did he always manage to just slip into my mind like this? It’s driving me nuts, to the point where it’s started affecting me in battle. For fuck’s sake, I almost stabbed a tree because I got distracted and thought it was a Hurlock. 

A grunt coming from my side manages to pull me from my thoughts and I look over at the source of my distractions, rolling to his side and curling up with his nose scrunched and his eyebrows furrowed, a scowl etched into his face. Must be the nightmares again. He’s not going to be in the mood to talk when he wakes up after that; I’ll talk to him about it on the way back from our mission.

“Dareth shiral, falon.” I mutter quietly in his direction before turning back to stare into the embers for the last hour before it would be time for us to get up and start heading to Redcliffe. Joy. I can’t wait for that long-ass trip.

About two hours pass and by the time the second hour passes I have my three travel companions packed and ready to go. Shale, Alistair, and Wynne will be coming along to aid me in finding and talking to Arl Eamon about the Grey Warden treaties we’ve found. Once I’ve assured all is ready and our potions are plenty, we set off on a journey filled with an odd silence. At least until we get outside of Redcliffe, when Alistair finally pulls me to the side to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Little short blip for late night writing, comment down below and let me know if you want me to continue this piece to (hopefully) a full-blown story.


End file.
